Kristopher, Kurion, and Malikay Yamada
ti ti History Kristopher was the very first child his mother Sarah and Hephaestus had. Well, they were supposed to have. Sarah was a hard worker and worked many nights and days just to provide for herself. One night, there was a blizzard. As she was walking home, Sarah caught a very bad cold. That cold resulted in Kristopher's miscarriage, and his premature soul getting sent to the underworld. Hephateus took pity upon him, and after much convincing to Hades, managed to get his son's soul and make him a human body. The catch, however, was that if Kristoph were to see his mother before he was 18, his soul would go back to Hell. Hephaestus then decided to raise the boy himself. When Kristopher was 3 years old, Hepheastus felt it was time the boy's mother knew of his well being. He visited her and eventually stayed the night, which resulted in Kristopher's sister Krys, who was named after her older brother. Around this time, Kristopher began to get acquainted with his step-mother Aphrodite. Hephaestus managed to keep him away from her by letting him come work with him in the Forges. The smoke turned Kristopher's brown hair white. Hephaestus went to visit Krys and her mother often, mainly to tell about Kristopher's progress (which was going well as a blacksmith and a fighter.) One night of drinks with Sarah lead to the birth of another son, Kurion. Hephaestus decided to take Kurion with him (because "why not?" as he put it) and Sarah was allowed to visit the baby. However, Kurion, a precious, handsome baby, still needed his mother. And the goddess of family, Hera, was determined to give it to him. Hera spoiled both of her much-handsomer-than-her-son grandsons. However, Kristopher having "become independent" followed his father. Kurion was still a wee baby, who needed to be fed, changed, and cared for. The goddess was more than happy to take care of him, and whispered to him stories of the past, and how to be more successful than his brother and father. She raised Kurion a gentleman, and thus he became spoiled in manner and tone. Hephaestus still went to visit Sarah and Krys (who at this age was 6) and brought Kurion with him. Somehow, Sarah and he found time to fornicate, which resulted in Yusani, the second daughter of that particular family. Not long after that, another night together resulted in Malikay, who was a miscarriage, causing Sarah to drop into a deep depression. Hephaestus pleaded once more with his uncle, this time betting his son's life on a card game. This card game happened to be Blackjack. If Hephaestus could beat Hades, he'd have his son's infant soul. By the luck of the fates, he won, and got Malikay. Since Sarah didn't yet name him, Hephaestus picked his name, and made his body. This child, beautiful in features and heart, caught the eye of his stepmother moreso than his older brothers. This child, who needed a mother, was giving one in a goddess called Aphrodite. Up until Malikay (a.k.a. Malik) was 5 years old, he spent a lot of time with Aphrodite learning from her. Only when he was 7 did he actually go into the forges. Krys and Yusani were all the brothers really had to even have them spend time together. Kristopher told the two about their sisters when they were young, and they spent a lot of time watching them. They enjoyed watching Krys work hard to help Yusani from the moment she ran away (Kurion even asked Hera to help them out, as they were family too.) They were relieved when they got adopted, but when they found out about Yusani's cancer, they nearly died (besides Malikay, who didn't understand.) It was actually thanks to them that the two sisters made it to safety, and the brothers felt that was all they had to do. When Kristopher turned 21, they decided to go pay their sisters a visit. Appearance Kristopher Kristopher was given with dark skin, which turned tan due to his first few years as a child and lack of vitamin D. He also had brown hair that stuck to the top of his head. That brown hair turned white as he spent more and more time in the forges and the smoke began to affect him. He is around 6 feet tall. He has brown eyes. He is muscular and lean. He is very handsome with rough features all around. Kurion Kurion has light white hair and the same caramel skin than his brothers. His eyes are hazelish green, which turns brown in the summertime around his birthday. He is only a few inches shorter than Kristopher, and is a bit muscular. He has a handsome face like his brothers, but unlike his younger brother's, his isn't child like, and unlike his older brother's, his facial shape isn't rough. He is somewhere in between. Malikay Malikay has the lightest skin of all the brothers, which is a bit of a caramel color. He has almond colored eyes and long hair which is in the middle of pure white and brown. He is skinny, but has an adorable and somewhat sexy face. He is short for his age and lineage, but hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. Personality Kristopher Kristopher is the most courageous of the family (although, it does run in the blood) and the most reasonable one. He is a it hotblooded guy (certainly the least hotblooded of the family) and has a strong sense of right and wrong. He takes fighting to the extreme. He's a dedicated worker, and an extremely talented leader with his rebellious side. However, with two other rebellious brothers to lead, it'd be a bit hard for him. He has an affinity for his father, and cares about all of his siblings (and even his mom). Kurion The most polite one you'd meet in this family. He, like the others, is very hotblooded and tends to get angry quickly, but he values his family above everything. Everything. Being raised by Hera helped him...sharpen that talent. He doesn't like cursing much, and is a bit of a wimp, but he'll still fight if he needs to. He is a bit lazy, and cares about his family. He just so happens to dislike his mom due to Hera's brainwashing. Malikay Malikay is the flirtaous one of the family. Unlike most of his romance-confused siblings, he knows how to get whoever he wants due to his looks and his training under Aphrodite. He tends to leave the hardwork to his siblings, and the only time he isn't looking in a mirror is when he's picking up young Nymphs who live on Olympus or when he's watching his siblings. As the youngest he doesn't believe he should work as hard as his siblings, but Kristopher often forces him to.Category:XTaitoxShionxCategory:MalesCategory:Children of HephaestusCategory:DemigodsCategory:Greek Demigods